Vandal Savage
Vandal Savage is a supervillain from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Apocalypse vs. Vandal Savage (Vindicator22) * Captain America vs. Vandal Savage (Abandoned) * Vandal Savage vs. Jason Voorhees * Vandal Savage vs. Kane (Vindicator22) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: '''Possible Opponents' * Deadpool * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Gill * Guts (Berserk) * M. Bison * Mister Sinister * Red Skull * Salem (RWBY) * Samurai Jack * Thrax (Osmosis Jones) * Wolverine Bio Vandal Savage is an immortal warrior who intends to conquer the planet. Thousands of years ago, as a caveman during the Prehistoric Era, he was exposed to a meteorite that enhanced his physiology. He was the inspiration for the biblical figure Cain, having committed the first recorded murder, making him an important figure in the Religion of Crime. Throughout the ages he has been an influential figure in history, manipulating many of its greatest conflicts. In the modern era he regularly fights against the Justice Society of America, his greatest enemies. Master of planning and many forms of combat, having survived and adapted through countless centuries, Savage is an extremely dangerous and formidable opponent. Although his campaigns frequently meet with heavy resistance, he is resilient in the knowledge that he will outlive all those who oppose him. Vandal has fathered thousands of children, but the only one he truly considers his heir is his daughter Scandal Savage. Death Battle Info Having been a Neanderthal by birth, Vandal possesses heavier bone density and thicker musculature than a modern man, making him much stronger and more durable with superior reflexes and speed. Through his immortality, Savage gained much knowledge and experience from the ages. This includes a knowledge of magic and being a highly skilled combatant with knowledge of every known fighting style in existence. He also has a healing factor, able to heal from a serious injury within a matter of hours or less. *Real Name: Vandar Adg II *Gender: Male *Affiliations: The Illuminati (seriously), ally of the Relgion of Crime & the Fourth Reich; formerly Injustice Society, Tartarus, and the Blood Tribe Powers *Unique Physiology **Immortality **Enhanced Intellect **Superhuman Dirability **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed Abilities *Genius Level Intellect *Leadership *Martial Arts *Seamanship *Swordsmanship *Tactical Analysis *Weaponry Exprtise Gear Arrowverse * Amon Dagger: A relic Vandal obtained in Egypt under the alias of Hath-Set, it is a weapon made of Nth metal and was used by him to kill Shayera Thal and Katar Hol in their first lives. * Staff of Horus: A relic Vandal obtained in Egypt under the alias of Hath-Set, it is a weapon made of Nth metal that can be used for defense and offense. It has enough fire power to render the populace of a city into ashes. * Mayan Flint knife * Metal War fan Feats * Once flooded a city that was inhabited with nearly two million people. * Was an advisor to Julius Caesar and later Genghis Khan. * Mentored Houdini * He likes to eat dragons DC Animated Universe *Through an attempt to rewrite history, Savage removed Hitler from power and altered events that have his Nazi regime winning World War II. *Became ruler of Kaznia. Arrowverse *Had killed Hawkman and Hawkgirl in their 206 past lives. *In one possible future, Vandal Savage took over Earth in 2166 and made it a largely dystopian era. He nearly wiped out all timelines on Earth after ancient Egypt before he was killed by the Legends. Flaws *Can be arrogant due to his experience. DC Animated Universe *In an alternate timeline where Superman is lost in time-space, Savage manages to succeed in one of plans to decimate Earth's population. But it was a hollow victory as his plan ended up wiping out the human race and ended up ruling a wasteland, eventually developing a respect for human life while feeling guilty of his actions. Arrowverse *Can be put in a death-like slumber by Nth metal weapons. Gallery VandalSavage.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Human Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Leaders Category:Legion of Doom Members